House of Mirrors
by Spirit of Music
Summary: Two girls get swept up into the realm of the YYH and must fight along side the gang to protect not only that world but their own from a force that has been building over the hundreds of years. Will they be able to protect those they love from death?
1. Chapter One: Introduction

_**I do not own YYH or any of it's characters, I do, however, own any and all OC characters that I add to the story and of course the two main OC characters. If there is another story out there that resembles this once, then my apologies I had and still do not have any intentions of stealing any ideas, this is just a random creation that popped into my head so all similarities are coincidental. With that said, please enjoy the fanfic and I will do my best to update ASAP.

* * *

**_

**Chapter One: Introduction**

"Keaira! Hurry up or I'll start without you!"

"You wont do that or you wont get any popcorn or pocky Asta!"

The two girls had become instant friends in middle school when Keaira had moved to the States from Ireland. Over the years they had grown close and close until like sisters, though they both had nearly polar opposite personalities and the only thing they really shared in common was their love for anime and manga.

Asta was an average height of 5' 7" with an athletic build and light tan from sports and training in the local dojo that her parents had enrolled her in at a young age to "build character" and help her "become stronger in day to day life". Her hair fell to just below her shoulder blades and was a golden blond color that many girls at her high school had fawned over on numerous occasions, some even accusing her of dying it though it was her natural color. Her eyes were a bright blue, though Keaira told her that when she was upset they seemed to get darker. She was a normal girl for the most part and got along with most everyone being a bright and bubbly girl. It was recommended, though, to keep her far away from sugar products as much as possible because she got hyper easily and sometimes acted insane even when only having consumed trace amounts.

Keaira, on the other hand, had dark ebony hair that she had let grow to where it reached her thighs easily, though normally she kept it pulled back in some form or fashion. Her skin, against her black hair, looked an almost ivory white, though freckles were splattered across her shoulders and arms from being in the sun. While good at sports, she had taken to fencing and other forms of fighting and as such had a slender build that was toned with muscle but fell much shorter in height then Asta, only reaching 4' 9". Matching her hair, Keaira's eyes were a dark color that looked black except the two strikes of amber that ran through them. Unlike Asta, in personality she wasn't a very easy person to get along with for most people, as she tended to try and stay to herself mostly and did not talk much on a good day. The only person who could actually get her to hold a full length conversation normally was Asta, and sometimes her family.

On this particular day, Asta had invited herself over to Keaira's house to watch some anime that she had found online and had bought without a second thought as to what it might be. Being use to the intrusion of the blond haired girl, Keaira's family made sure to have snacks on hand at all times and to keep a stock of Asta's favorite pocky in the cabinets.

With a bowl of popcorn and two boxes of pocky in hand, Keaira walked into the living room where her friend had already settled down to watch the movie. Setting the snacks on the coffee table she took a seat on the floor next to Asta and plucked the remote from her hand, pressing play quickly before the taller girl could protest. The beginning credits began to play and both girls settled into their seats on the floor, leaning up against the couch.

It turned out that the mysterious unmarked anime had been a horror film, or was suppose to be at least. Both girls had ended up laughing at most of it; or at least Asta had been laughing, Keaira had smirked a bit and chuckled when the other girl made predictions or mimicked the overly dramatic script. At the end of the movie the two of them had finished off the popcorn and had gobbled down the pocky, which had been the first thing that they had started on.

"Well, that was rather funny. I think the people who come up with these scary movies need to get more creative. It seems that almost all of them use the same plot so it's not really scary anymore, just funny to see how the actors, or in this case voice actors and animation artists, portray it." Asta yawned, pulling herself up onto the couch so she could stretch out. Keaira shifted so she too could stretch out, though she stayed on the floor, leaning back on her hands. "I think they just need better script writers. Are you staying the night? It's already 10 o'clock so if not you probably should hurry home." she muttered, throwing a stray piece of popcorn at Asta who promptly threw it back while nodding.

It was often that Asta would stay over, so much so that she had already accumulated a small wardrobe in Keaira's room. Seeing as her parents were gone for weeks on end for business trips and promotional things, Keaira didn't mind the company of her close friend staying at her place a couple nights a week anyway. That particular night Asta's parents were gone, because one of her grandparents got sick, and Asta had practice the next morning so it was normal for her to stay over that night seeing as she couldn't get up in the morning by herself, or at least not without becoming late. Seeing as Keaira had practice of her own and naturally got up early it was obvious to utilize her early bird tendencies in making sure that she got to her sports practice on time.

Having early morning practices, both retired early, Asta taking the guest bedroom that had already started to become her own seeing as it seemed she slept in that bed more then her own.

* * *

_Colors swirled around them, pounding into their eyes unrelentingly. They didn't know how they got there, only remembering that they were suddenly sucked up into the colored mass without a moment's notice. Both girls stood at the ready, in their own individual fighting stances, waiting to see what would happen and if they would be attacked. Their minds kicked into over drive, trying to make sense of what was happening, their breaths plooming into smoke fogs in the air around them, but some how the cold that affected their breath did not seem to reach their bodies._

_"Keaira, do you know what's going on? Where are we?" Asta whispered, not sure if they were alone or not and if they weren't then she didn't know if the other people or person was going to try and harm them or not. The shorter girl didn't answer out loud but crouched further into her fighting stance, giving Asta all the answer she needed. Both of them were as lost as the other, and so they didn't have answers._

_"Save your fighting for later, no one will harm you here." A voice came out of no where, a young man's but still unknown to either of them. "In less then one days time you will find yourself no longer at home, no longer in the place that you know of. You will be surrounded by dangers unknown to the world you live in now. Be ready. You will be the ones to save the realm you will find yourselves in. If you do not take on this task, the evil will seep from that realm and into yours. Many hardships will come for you, but you must stand firm and fight through them, you're true friends at your side. Remember...you will not be alone when you are there, even if you do not find your friends, for you will have each other. Rely on each other, grow with each other, and support each other in the fight for the worlds." _

_Both Asta and Keaira looked around – Asta more wildly then Keaira, though – in search of the voice, but it faded before they could pin point the location. Suddenly the color that had seemed to be trying to imprint itself in their retinas started to fade, and both of them started to grow tired, their bodies trying to relax. "Keaira, what is happening?!" Asta managed to whisper out before succumbing to the sleep that was slowly luring her in. Keaira didn't have the chance to answer, though, even to the dying wind, as she too fell into sleeps arms soon after her friend.

* * *

_

_**Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a review of what you think so far. I have not decided at this time what kind of powers the girls should have so if you have any ideas feel free to throw them out there also. I will give credit to anyone who helps me, of course. Oh! I forgot to mention that everyone who gives me a review will get a virtual triple chocolate brownie! =^_^= I also promise the next chapter will be longer!**_


	2. Chapter Two: Arrival

_**I would like to reiderate the fact that I do not own YYH and only own the characters that I create. I will also like to point out that I still have not decided what kind of demons and/or what powers the two girls will be/have, so feel free to leave me ideas. Now on with the story!! :)

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two: Arrival**

Waking up, Keaira shook off the odd feeling from the dream the night before; it wasn't often that she dreamed and that she did that night was a little disconcerting but nothing that she was willing to let get to her so early in the morning. Checking the time, she nodded slightly at the fact that she'd gotten up around the normal time she did, about o'four thirty. Sliding out from under the warm sheets of her bed, she quickly made the bed back up and walked over to her closet, pulling out her clothes for the day before heading towards the bathroom for a shower. Asta didn't need to get up for a couple hours so she figured that she might as well get washed and dressed before she had to wake the sleeping girl.

Finishing her shower, she went down stairs and quickly started to make breakfast: a variety of sliced fruit and oatmeal, something light but filling. Once done cooking and having set the table, she ambled back up the stairs to the guest room and knocked twice before entering. Sure enough Asta was still sound asleep, her head buried deep into her pillow and the blankets tangled up around her. Making sure to stand a careful distance away, Keaira reached out and shook Asta. "Asta, time to get up...food is done. If you don't get up now I'm going to have to call your coach and tell him that you're sleeping in on his time." she goaded, which effectively made the taller girl dart up, though at the same time she let out a quick swing of her fist which, due to Keaira making sure to stand a little ways off, missed. Asta pulled a face at her friend for using such underhanded tactics to get her up, but quickly did as needed and got up, though she was head set on eating before she got dressed.

By 0745 Keaira had dropped Asta off at the school for her practice and had managed to reach the building where she had her fencing classes. Both would run for two hours then Keaira would pick Asta up again and head to their Eskrima lessons.

* * *

Their rattan sticks in hand, Asta and Keaira paired off like their instructor asked for the class to do and stared to spar with each other, going over the drills that they were asked, starting with sumbrada and then moving more towards the Doce Pares system. The teacher stood off to the side to watch them, occasionally going from group to group to point out a minor or major flaw. While most of the students found it hard to concentrate and train at the same time, the two girls quickly launched into a conversation.

"So how did practice go? I don't think you told me which one you were starting with today." Asta grunted out, her sticks slapping loudly into Keaira's.

"Jujitsu was first today. I'm being asked to move up a class after having pined and nearly breaking the sensei's arm. None of the other students are willing to spar against me unless forced to either, kind of lame if you ask me. What about your practice? You had basketball, correct?" Keaira launched her own attack, her sticks making a sharp clapping noise that rose above everyone else's, making Asta lean back to try and buffer the shock of the blow.

"That sucks, I'll give you that much, though you probably shouldn't have gone as far as to almost break his arm. Yeah, I had basketball today, just like every day for the past week or so. It went okay, one of the other girls sprained her ankle when she landed on it funny after trying to make a jump shot, but she should be okay. I'm only glad that she didn't break it, she's one of our best shots to be quite frank. If she wasn't able to play the team would have a serious hole ripped in it." Asta sent her attack again while Keaira made a counterattack, though both were slowly speeding things up and changing the style.

"I'm sure she's second only to you. Remember that one year that you didn't play basketball because you joined gymnastics? They didn't even make it to playoffs, they were so pissed at you it was funny. They've made sure to recruit you every year now." Keaira chuckled lightly, attacking with a new speed and intensity, but trying to hold back enough that she didn't hurt Asta too bad.

Asta didn't reply this time, instead wrinkling her nose in distaste at the comment and turning her focus more towards the training then the conversation, though she continued to throw out a few comments here and there. While she was good at Eskrima, Keaira was much better and with the speed and intensity of the blows that she was being given it was nearly all she could do to keep up and put on her own counterattack herself. It was thankful that Keaira was her friend though, because while she would push her to her limits to try and make her stronger, she knew that she would never hurt her...at least not too bad.

After fighting for another hour, the teacher ended the lesson and called both girls over. "I was watching you two practice earlier, as I was with everyone else of course. You've both improved greatly over the years and I can honestly say that I've never seen a better team. The two of you might want to try and shake things up a bit though, you're getting to where you both can nearly read each other and so it's making your movements to predictable for each other. Next class time I want you two to split up and fight with someone new." He said, smiling at his star pupils. Asta laughed light heartedly at the comment while Keaira shrugged it off before agreeing to find different partners the next class.

Walking into the girls locker room, both of them put their sticks away quickly stripped out of their slightly damp training clothes and headed towards the shower. Standing in stalls next to each other they washed the sweat that clung to them off and started to make plans for lunch and what to do for the rest of the day seeing as they didn't have anything else planned.

* * *

Sitting in Keaira's car, Asta stuck her hand out the window and let the wind press heavily against her palm. "Hey, I had the strangest dream last night. You were with me and we were in this place, I don't know where, but it was extremely colorful. I don't think either of us really knew what was going on because we both were ready for a fight, but all that happened was this voice came and started talking to us then I seemed to just fall asleep or something." she mused, eyes darting at each passing restaurant as she searched for the one that they had agreed on.

Keaira hummed slightly and furrowed her brow. "I had the same dream I think. Was the voice talking about us saving some world or something like that?" Asta's eyes grew wide at the question before she started nodding violently, amazed that the two of them had the same dream. It wouldn't seem that impossible that two people could have the same dream at some point, but having the same dream at the same time was just a little bizarre. Keaira didn't seem to distraught by it though and calmly pulled into the parking lot of a Vietnamese place.

Being regulars at the small local restaurant, Keaira and Asta seated themselves and a waitress brought over their usual drinks and after confirming that they wanted their regular went to the back to place the order to be cooked. Taking a sip of her green tea, Asta leaned forward on the table and gave Keaira a confused look. "We had the same dream at the same time, and yet you are taking it so calmly; you really are strange. Do you not think it's something to be pondered about, and that it might mean something? And if it does mean something then what does it mean?" She pouted slightly, feeling slightly left out, as if Keaira knew something that she didn't know. Though she had blacked out before Keaira did, at least she didn't remember Keaira blacking out, so it was possible if they were sharing the dreaming that Keaira had gathered more information by staying "awake" longer in the dream.

"I don't know anymore then you do, Asta, I blacked out soon after you. The voice said we had less then a days time, so until tomorrow morning I wont know if it was just a coincidence that we had the same dream or if there is some kind of deeper meaning behind it. Until I can rule it out, I just choose not to worry about it. What happens, happens and that's that. It does seem, though, a little far fetched that we would be able to travel to a different realm and that we'd be able to do much of anything to save the world. We know how to fight, but if we were up against a threat that had been forming for over a hundred years then we wouldn't stand a chance without some kind of advantage, which we don't have. Either way, I don't see the point of worrying about it until it happens, or we know for a fact that it might happen." Keaira sighed, leaning forwards against the table as well, swirling her drink in a lazy fashion.

Asta giggled and nodded, knowing that Keaira was right that worrying about it at the present time was a bad idea seeing as neither of them knew what was going to happen in the end. They soon got their food and quickly wolfed it down, both feeling hungry after having gone two practices in a row. After splitting the bill they piled back into Keaira's car and headed back to her place, since Asta had said that it would probably be better for her head with the current situation if she stayed around Keaira who always kept a cool one.

* * *

Laying outside in Keaira's backyard, the two girls stared up at the sky and listened to the nature around them. Keaira had been careful to make sure that the backyard, even though it was in the city, looked like it's own little nature oasis, and of course Asta had to help. They had planted trees, new grass and flowers. Between a group of trees they had hung two hammocks and they had even dug in a small pond and put fish in it. A flock of birds had made the large backyard their summer home and chattered above them in the trees. A small family of rabbits had even taken up inhabitance in the little park, much to Asta's enjoyment.

Sitting up slightly so she was leaning back on her elbows, Asta looked over at Keaira and furrowed her brow, making the slightly older girl look over at her curiously. "What is it Asta, is the whole dream thing bothering you again?" she asked softly, almost as if she was afraid to disturb the area with a loud voice, though that obviously wasn't a problem for her seeing as she had taken up training the backyard if she had the chance and felt like it.

Asta shook her head slightly and stared up at the sky again before verbally replying. "I was just wondering what you think about when you're just sitting there doing nothing. Normally you're so active, and even when you're not you're always on high alert for some reason, though I guess I can chock it up to training. So it's rare to see you so relaxed like you are. That's all." Keaira hummed in reply before sitting up, though she fully sat up and folded her legs under her.

"I try not to think, because then I wouldn't be relaxed. Tell me, Asta, if you had to fight for your life and for someone else's life; do you think you could do it? Do you think that you'd be strong enough to stand your ground?" It had been a question that she thought about often enough, though she tried not to most of the time. Asta copied Keaira's position, though she kept her head down instead of meeting Keaira's gaze, and thought about it for a moment; unlike Keaira she had not thought about it much as it wasn't something that normally came up in a teenage girl's mind on most days. After a while of thinking she looked back up and nodded.

"If I had to, I think I could possibly do it, but I wouldn't want to do it by myself. To think that I might have to take on that responsibility is kind of stressful, you know, so if I had someone who I could stand by and who would help me through it then I'd most likely feel a lot better about having to fight and all. I'd guess that's why you train, just in case, and possibly because you find it's fun. I don't know why I train...it's just something to do, I guess, something to master and prove to myself that I can do just as well as the next person." It was an honest answer, or at least honest enough. In reality, she knew that she wouldn't know if she could do it or not until it happened, and that she wished would never happen, even if she did know that she could fight if need be. Besides, Keaira was much better at fighting then she was, so she'd feel better if it was up to Keaira to fight then her, though at the same time she would want to be by her side to make sure she was safe. It was just all to complicated to think about.

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake, making both girls jump up in shock. Keaira crouched down into a fighting stance, something telling her that it wasn't an earthquake due to the lack of other people screaming and yelling, and Asta took follow. The ground beneath their feet began to crack, making Asta whine about how all her hard work on maintaining the grass had just gone to waste, and forced both girls to take a step back. Keaira frowned in thought, trying to figure out what could be causing the earthquake like symptoms that they were seeing when there wasn't an earthquake. With another shutter the ground beneath their feet just seemed to crumble and both girls found themselves plunged deep into the center of the earth, but strangely enough it did not seem that they were falling, but more like floating.

Colors began to appear, and soon the area surrounding the girls looked just like it had during the dream, the colors trying to get the girls' attention by pulsing and seeming to dance before their eyes. "The dream..." Asta muttered and then there was the difference, the colors suddenly vanished and the two of them found themselves falling from the sky towards what looked like a park. Almost instinctively the two of them moved so at the impact they rolled on the ground and shot back up into a standing position.

* * *

"What do you want baby-face? Keiko is going to kill me when she finds out that I skipped out of school again!" Yusuke grumbled, crossing his arms in front of him as he stood in front of the TV like screen that Koenma was projecting himself upon. Behind him was his friend and enemy Kuwabara, and his other two friends and partners Hiei and Kurama while the bubbly spirit guide, Botan, stood off to the side giggling.

"That's not important right now! We have reports that an unauthorized portal is being opened up in a local park. We do not know what may come through it so it's going to be your job to either kill or apprehend whatever does appear! If demons were to rampage through the human world then there is no telling what could happen! (not to mention that my father would kill me for letting it happen) So get going, it should be opening soon!" the toddler looking prince screamed, his pacifier barely being able to stay in his mouth. With that said he flickered off the screen and left Botan to guide the guys to the park that he was talking about.

Reaching the park the four guys took up positions around it and settled in to wait. Hiei had jumped into a nearby tree while Kurama stood under the tree. Yusuke and Kuwabara had taken up positions near the play sets. "So, how long do you think we're going to have to wait?" Kuwabara asked, already getting impatient with waiting. No one answered him though, because only seconds after he said that a bluish-purple portal appeared in the sky and two figures came tumblings out. It wasn't long before they hit the ground, both rolling with the impact and then jumping to their feet. The guys quickly got into a fighting stance, Yusuke with his finger held out like a gun, Kuwabara with his spirit sword already out, Kurama with his hand ready to flick back into his hair to pull out his rose whip and Hiei with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The lights of the park slowly flickered on, showing that the two figures who had dropped down were two girls who looked very much human. Their skin looked normal, they had no horns or fangs, not even claws, nor did they have wings or anything else; they just looked like normal human girls that had every right to be in the park. Not deterred by the fact they looked normal, Yusuke stared to charge up his "gun" before calling out. "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

For a second the girls didn't answer, then the taller one put her hands on her hip and narrowed her light eyes in frustration. "Well obviously we just arrived, so nothing! Honestly, we just had one of the worst experiences of our lives, the ground crumbling beneath our very feet in some kind of stupid earthquake, and then we end up here with you rude people! What do you think you're going to do? Kill us just because we were the victims of circumstance? And I thought people back home were rude to the tenth degree!" she yelled, making Yusuke falter slightly. The shorter girl made a snorting noise and looked up at the sky. "Guys are idiots...a race of idiots, how quaint." she mumbled, making the taller one giggle loudly.

Kurama took that as notice that neither of them were harmful and relaxed, Hiei too sensed it and relaxed his hand on his sword before lounging back on the tree limb. "My apologies, we did not know what was going to come out of the portal. Perhaps we can all go somewhere to sit and talk about this in a more calm manner; I am curious as to how you have ended up here." he offered kindly, which made Yusuke and Kuwabara relax slightly. The two girls talked it over for a minute before both of them agreed to go with the guys to discuss what was going on, as it seemed that everyone was more or less at a loss.

* * *

_**Okay, and that is the end of the second chapter! I hope you like...I have not gotten any reviews, but I'd still like some! If I don't get any then I might feel lost after a while and not be able to continue writing this little work of fiction. So please review!! I'm going to try to update as often as possible, even if I don't get reviews, but that doesn't mean that I don't want any! The triple chocolate brownies are still up for grabs for anyone who reviews too!! Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter, I'll try to keep it at least at this length if not longer, but no promises ^_^**_


	3. Chapter Three: Talks

_**Lets start off with the basics...I don't own YYH or any of it's characters, I only have rights to my own. I would also like to thank Azura Soul Reaver for her fantastic review ^_^ I'm glad that someone likes the fic so far and I hope that I can get more awesome reviews like that in the future! *hands Azura a brownie* as promised ^_^ one virtual triple chocolate brownie for the reviewer haha!! With that done let us continue onto the third chapter!!!!

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three: Talks**

Sitting in Koenma's office, it had taken the two girls a few minutes to get over who the toddler was and what they had been told. Keaira, not being nearly as giving as Asta was, had insisted that the boys tell their information about where they were and all before either of them talked about who they were and how or why they were there. Both girls seemed to take the whole three worlds thing easily, but the fact that an immature little toddler like Koenma was the prince of one was a bit more unbelievable to say the least. Once it did sink in, though, Asta began to explain what had happened, Keaira throwing something in if she felt that Asta had forgotten something.

"We aren't from here, and when I say here I mean any of the three worlds that you've spoken of. I don't know how to explain it exactly, but where we're from there is no such thing as demons or any of this, at least not to the best of our knowledge. I don't really know how we got here either, the only thing even remotely strange that happened to us before the whole portal thing was that we shared a dream that spoke of how we were going to be going to a different realm for some reason or another."

"The reason was because of some uprising, something that has been coming for a few hundred years and has the ability to go to a different realm."

"Oh yeah! We were suppose to help fight it or something like that, I don't see how though. That aside, nothing else strange happened until right before we came. We were just sitting in Keaira's backyard talking and just relaxing when all of a sudden if felt like an earthquake was happening."

"It wasn't an earthquake, none of the neighbors felt it, otherwise they would have been screaming."

"You're so technical, sheesh. So, anyway, the ground split beneath us and then suddenly we were falling...then there was color and we were kind of in the same place that we were during the dream, except then we fell out into the park and here we are now! Not really that exciting I guess, now that I think about it." Asta finished up after pushing Keaira slightly for being so "technical" and interrupting for it. Keaira just moved slightly with the push then righted herself again without so much as really blinking because of it.

The smaller demon, Hiei scoffed slightly and shared a glance with the taller male, Kurama. The other two guys, Yusuke and Kuwabara, made slightly confused faces but did nothing else. Before anyone could make a comment, though, Keaira pipped up. "Do you really think that we'd be sent here, if we were to help you "save the world" if we would not be of help?" there was a sneer in her voice that made Kuwabara take a step back while Yusuke looked between her and Hiei to try and see if they might be related in some way. Asta jumped up at that and nodded vigorously before crouching down into a fighting stance. "Yeah! We've taken some fighting classes in our time ya know!" she giggled before standing back up. This only made Yusuke laugh while Kurama politely hid his smile, Hiei just smirked at the girls.

Rolling her eyes in disbelief Keaira leaned back against the wall and leveled her eyes with Koenma's. "If we're done talking about things that are now irrelevant, can we get to speaking about what is going to happen to us now. We are in need of accommodation of course, and a place to train since we will be missing our practices." Asta turned her attention back onto the toddler prince, who nodded slight and leaned back in his plush chair.

"You will stay here with me until Genkai comes back from her vacation then you will be staying with her. For now you will be able to use the spirit world training hall if you need to, it also doubles as a gym." Koenma offered, pulling out some paperwork of some kind and setting it on his desk. Asta squealed in delight and nodded happily, clapping her hands excitedly while Keaira nodded once and pushed herself off the wall where she'd been leaning before moving her hand towards the door in a motion asking someone to lead the way. "Kurama, if you could show the girls to their rooms then meet the boys in the training room. I would have Botan do it, but she's currently escorting a soul back here and so she can't." Koenma asked politely, he might be rude to Yusuke but towards those who actually spoke kindly to him he felt no need to be mean."

Kurama nodded and asked the girls to follow him, making Asta bounce around and over to his side while Keaira walked calmly over and followed him out of the office. The two rooms that they were showed were simple but elegant with a queen sized bed in each room, an individual bathroom for each along with a few other things including dressers. Both girls took note of where the bedrooms were then followed the red head into a large room that was lined with weapons on one side and gym equipment on the other.

"Oh this will do, this will do nicely! Keaira, help me warm up please please please please please please please please please!" Asta jumped up and down, holding out the last please for a few seconds before just bouncing on her heels impatiently. Keaira didn't reply verbally, instead going over to the weapon rack and picking up to sets of sticks and tossing her a pair. "I want these sticks to sing, make them sing Asta." she stated calmly before sliding into her normal waiting position. The guys slowly backed off from the mats where both girls stood and took up their places to watch to see what would happen.

Asta made her first attack, jumping towards Keaira and putting her shoulder into swinging the stick towards Keaira. Keaira lifted one of her sticks and quickly blocked the attack with a loud crack before flicking her other one at Asta, who blocked that one while bringing her stick back to make another swing while making a lunge towards Keaira as the smaller girl backed up a bit. Again and again they swung at each other, both moving around the mat, lunging and dodging, but not making any move to use their feet to try and hit each other in any other way. Over and over again their sticks met with loud cracks, each one making the girls push and hit harder as if the noise was only encouraging them to become more violent in their attacks.

"Why don't they do something else? Why are they fighting with sticks?" Yusuke asked in a bored fashion, putting his hands behind his head as he watched the two girls circle around each other, almost as if in the midst of a dance.

"The sticks are made of Kamagong, or ironwood, and is extremely strong as it can even be used against blades. One well placed hit that's strong enough can break bones easily and if the sound of their sticks as they spar they could easily hit a lethal blow. The only reason that they have not hit each other's body, is because it's respectful not to while only sparing...if this was a real fight they would not try to let the other block at all and instead would try to hit the body. The style is a form of Filipino martial arts...they both seem very good at this style, but I have a feeling they know more then just this." Kurama stated calmly as he watched the girls, not taking his eyes off either of them as they fought calmly and coolly It almost looked as if they were just playing instead of training, like a little girl would with her dolls, but in a more deadly fashion.

"I thought that Asta girl said that they only took a few lessons!" Kuwabara yelled, shocked slightly as he watched and listened to the girls fighting. Kurama chuckled lightly and shook his head at the ignorance of the overly tall oaf. "It seems they were merely being modest." Hiei just snorted, slightly. _The two of them are going to need better skills then that to defeat a demon, I could have kill both of them easily by now._

Putting the sticks away after Asta called it quits, Keaira walked over to the weights and motioned for the taller girl to follow. Picking up on the meaning, Asta moved over there, but quickly turned back to the boys before reaching the area. "Hey, you know...there is no need to stay and watch, we're just going to lift a few weights then play some catch. Feel free to bail out for some video games or something. I saw some wicked ones hooked up to the TV already." she giggled nervously before starting to walk backwards towards Keaira and the weight machines. It had been a little unnerving for her to have them watching their sparing session so closely, but after having been in a few competitions it wasn't too bad, but with the weights it was a different thing. Normally when she lifted or played catch there wasn't anyone else in the room besides Keaira, who was her spotter when she actually lifted weights, and was her catch partner. Stand there while she did that just felt a bit creepy to her, but at the same time she wasn't going to out right say that. Thankfully Kurama, being the perceptive guy that he is, noticed and smiled kindly at her before ushering the other three guys out of the room, throwing over his shoulder that they'd be in the living room if they needed them.

Turning back to Keaira once her calves hit the wight rack, Asta smiled broadly and nodded. With that both girls began to lift each weight plate until they came to a mutual middle-weight range lift. Grabbing two of the weight plates of that one they moved back to the matted area and began their game of catch.

Back and forth, they tossed the weights to each other, the other person catching the flying disk and tossing it back. The only they went the harder they tossed. It continued like that, going back and forth, back and forth, until one of them slipped up; this time it was Keaira who barely missed the edge of the disk and ended up catching it to her stomach. The slip up signaled the end of the game and the start of a new one that was almost like dodge-ball. Both girls began to throw the weights at each other at the same time, making the other have to dodge from getting hit, but at the same time they wanted to try and get the plates to throw them back at the other one.

The two of them ran around the room, trying to catch the other one off guard to end the game by hitting them with a weight, it was a dangerous game if they weren't careful but that was what made it such fun for them. Instead of hitting Asta to end the game, though, Keaira saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and tossed the weight in her hand towards it, only to hit Kuwabara in the stomach and send him flying into the wall. "Game over, Asta, unknown player Kuwabara was hit in the stomach as he failed to dodge." she called out, making Asta run over in surprise. Neither of them felt particularly sorry for the guy though, he was suppose to be a great fighter who helped save the world many times before so he should have been able to dodge the flying weight. Besides, Yusuke was laughing his head off in the door way so obviously they weren't in any kind of trouble to say the least.

Setting the weights down that she had in her hands, Asta moved and helped Kuwabara back onto his feet. "We were sent to tell you that dinner was done, we weren't allowed to eat until you were told, but to see that dumb ass hit was well worth the trip!" Yusuke laughed out loud as Kuwabara stumbled slightly. Asta giggled at this and helped steady the taller boy before helping him out of the gym and towards the kitchen, Keaira and Yusuke following behind her. They'd return later to clean up the mess they'd made in the training room, or just let someone else do it as was their nature.

* * *

Having taken their seats at the table, the eight "people" (Botan and Koenma joined them) loaded their plates with as much food as they wanted and started eating, a light conversation rising up between them after the brief explanation to Kurama as to what had happened to Kuwabara. Much to the guy's amusement, Asta had taken a small portion of food, about a normal size for a human female, while Keaira had taken about five times as much and piled it on her plate, though by Asta's bored look it seemed that it was normal. "Keaira, please tell me this...how can you stand eating so much and keep your figure? It's not fair, I work out just like you do and yet if I were to eat that much I'd blow up like a balloon at a birthday party." Asta sighed in exasperation, making Keaira look over at her with a raised brow.

"Simple, young grasshopper...I train more and work out more and my metabolism is far to high to begin with. I simply don't gain weight while you bloat just by eating a cookie." Keaira chuckled, making Asta throw something at her, which she simply dodged without thinking about it before both of them cracked up laughing. It hadn't been the first time that they'd had the conversation, but the look on other people's faces when they had it was just too funny still. Asta knew that because Keaira had taken about three times as many fighting classes, along with running track and field in high school, that she'd lose and keep off weight easier then her, who took it easy while still taking a few martial arts classes and either ran track or played basketball every year.

The guys watched for a few seconds before Keaira glared at them and started eating, making them feel uncomfortable (except Hiei who just "hn"ed and started eating too and Kurama who chuckled and joined in on the eating) and look away before slowly picking at their food, or in Yusuke and Kuwabara's case shoveling it so fast in their mouths that it seemed to go more everywhere else then in their mouths. Asta giggled slightly before joining everyone in eating, though she ate much slower then everyone else.

* * *

Helping Kurama wash the dinner dishes, Asta lowered her gaze slightly to stare intently at the plate that she was washing, her mind wandering slightly to everything that was happening around her; things had changed so suddenly. "Miss. Asta, are you alright? You seem to be worried about something it seems." Kurama inquired softly as he handed her yet another plate to dry off for him. Looking up at him quickly, Asta's eyes grew wide for a moment before going back to normal and looking back at the dish in her hand.

"It's nothing really, I'm just thinking about what all has happened. Before all of this I was just a normal, well semi-normal teenager in a place I called home. I didn't think past anything that I did, I never thought about the what-ifs and the how-comes; I just accepted things for as they were and didn't question anything. Now that I'm in a different realm and after having been told that I am suppose to help save the world, to say the least I'm unsure about what to do. Everything that I've taken for granted is gone, the only thing left of my rock that I'd stood on before is Keaira and sometimes I wonder if she'll always be there to help me stand in the end. Don't get me wrong, of course, I love her as a sister and I have no problems trusting her with my life; she's the best friend that I could have ever asked for even if she isn't always a social person and is quick to anger sometimes. I just...I don't want to be the one to bring her down, she's so much stronger then me and compared to her I'm just a whining baby most of the time. If I'm suppose to fight along side her...what if I end up getting her killed? What would I do then?" she never raised her voice above a whisper, her eyes never trailing off from the now dry dish in her hand at least not until Kurama laid one of his hands on her shoulder.

"I do not think that she looks upon you any less then you look upon her, both of you are different people, but it's that difference that makes you work well together. I'm sure that she has no fear of you dragging her down, as you put it, in fact I'm sure she has the same fear that you have. The look in her eyes when I saw you two sparing, she wants you to be the best possible and she will see you through it, I'm sure. It has been a long time since I've seen two friends with such a connection, not even Hiei and I have that sort of understanding between us, nor does Yusuke and Kuwabara. Fight the best you can, work to become stronger, and she will be proud of you no matter what; I assure you that much at least." Kurama soothed, his thumb running slowly and gently over her shoulder, making her relax slightly under his touch.

Asta nodded in agreement before setting down the dish towel and the plate. With her hands free she turned to Kurama and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, hugging him tight to her. After a few seconds hesitation, Kurama drew his arms up around her shoulders and returned the hug, gently leaning his head against hers that rested on his shoulder. "Thank you Kurama...you really know how to make a girl feel better." Asta whispered before letting go and turning back to the dishes, smiling over her shoulder at the slightly astonished fox demon next to her. "We better finish these dishes before those two idiots come in here and break something while trying to find out what's taking so long!" With that he smiled and turned back to his task of washing.

* * *

Leaning against a tall tree outside, Keaira looked up at the night sky silently; her mind finally relaxing enough to process what she'd been told and what information that she'd gained in the past few hours that she'd been there. To have found out that another realm was real was a small shock, but that she was suppose to save the realm that she had never been in before from some unknown force was even more. She'd been fighting all of her life, had mastered many different arts, but she had never once thought that she'd put it to use beyond the competition arenas.

Feeling a presence above her, she glanced up in the tree briefly before going back to her star gazing. "Hello Hiei...don't tell me that I have taken your spot." she stated coolly, not too fazed by the small fire-demon's appearance in the tree. She had found out long before she'd even known his name that the higher up he was when watching the better he felt, most likely because he would have the upper-hand. Hiei merely scoffed at the idea and lounged out on the tree branch that he'd claimed as his resting spot. "Don't flatter yourself so much to think that I'd actually care where you loitered." he scoffed before closing his eyes.

"I never said that you cared, so please don't delude yourself into thinking that I would care if you were upset or not. I merely stated a small observation, nothing to get so defensive about unless you truly were upset about where I was standing. Unlike you, though, I do not spend my time idly sitting around, while you are wasting your time trying to sleep I am processing information; this merely happens to be the best view of the stars, which gives me something to train my eyes on while I think, something I doubt you'd do even if you had something to think about." Keaira laughed, her eyes never leaving the sky that rose before her. At this, though Hiei jumped out of the tree and glared directly at her, slightly surprised to see that she stood at his exact hight but not pushing it.

"You don't even know how to fight, you know how to spar. This world is not where you belong, human, you will die before you can even blink your eyes. Earlier today was not training, it was almost hysterical how you refused to hit the girl; how do you plan to kill if you need to?!" He insulted, his eyes narrowing into slits when Keaira refused to look back at him and chuckled.

"Silly boy, I did not hit her out of respect for her as a fighter; why would I injure my own teammate if there is a chance that we might be attacked at any second? I have beaten someone to near death before, only my teacher being able to call me off before I landed the final blow. I do not care about your silly little realm, where everything is about violence and death; but I will not allow such a place to be the demise of my own realm in which people try to live peacefully and calmly. In the end, I pity you and your world, but mostly you, because that is what you are blinded by...the need to see blood upon your sword and upon your hand. When things have finally come to an end, you will be the only fool standing." With that she straightened herself and brushed past Hiei, who stood there twitching at the insult and in amazement that she had spoken so harshly to him after having known that he had ruthlessly killed many people without a second thought. He had no control over her by her fear, and that in itself was a rare thing that he'd only seen few people have.

* * *

_**Well that's the end for the third chapter, it took me a bit longer then the other ones because I had some things to look into for school and what not. I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be up within 48 hours, hopefully at least. Please review! I still have not decided what powers, if any, the girls should have so drop me a line if you have any ideas. Thanks for reading, hope you look out for the next update! (I have cheesecake for those who review, so review review review!!!)**_


	4. Chapter Four: Weapons

_**Thank you for reading so far and welcome to chapter four of my fic!! I would like to thank Azura for reviewing again and I would like to thank Akira-chan (Angel of Randomosity) for her fantastic and helpful first review! *hands both a slice of cheesecake* YAY cheesecake :P!!! I'd like to point out, yet again, that I do not YYH (and that I dislike disclaimers...I think it is obvious by now that I do not own the show sheesh) but I do own my characters that I've made. With a final thanks to my reviewers I shall start the fourth chapter!!

* * *

**_

**Chapter Four: Weapons**

It had been two weeks since the two girls had landed themselves in the different realm and things were going smoothly. Yusuke and Kuwabara had adapted to having them around when they reached spirit world to hang and had even invited them on a few of their little excursions to the human world when they wanted to play real arcade games. Kurama, who was temporarily staying in Spirit World along with Hiei while the girls were there, had become accustomed to Asta popping in the kitchen during lunch and dinner times to help him cook. Hiei and Keaira didn't talk much, but a mutual respect had formed around them after the first night when Keaira had spoken so boldly to him, and while Asta and Kurama cooked they both would sit silently outside, Hiei in the tree and Keaira at the base. Botan had taken a liking to having girls company and had even taken them to a mall in the human world to go on a shopping trip to get them a few changes of clothes.

They'd also met Yukina and Keiko during the shopping trip and had become friends with them, Asta more then Keaira, but Keaira made a point to put up with them politely and played nice for Asta's sake. During that trip they'd gotten a few changes of clothes and some other of the necessities, though for a while Keaira had disappeared with the credit card that Botan had and when she came back she refused to let anyone know what she had been up to.

Both girls had also gotten into a routine where, before they went to bed, and without the aid or eyes of the guys, they would meet up in the training room and train for a while. At first they had stuck to what both of them had known, and afterwards Asta would lift weights while Keaira trained on her own with other forms that Asta had not taken to learning. It wasn't long, though, that Asta had Keaira agreeing to teach her the other martial arts, and after reviewing and training with the ones that they already knew Keaira would take up the part as teacher and teach Asta how to fight in another means; which was a lot easier then it would be normally seeing as Asta already knew the basics of fighting from the styles she already knew.

Then came the day that the routine was broken. Asta had woken up earlier, before Kurama even thought about going out of his room to start on breakfast, and had made everyone breakfast. After that incident, Keaira had announced that she was going to go shopping by herself, when normally if the word shopping was even brought up she'd jump up and head to her room and lock herself in until she was sure that she was in the clear. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't seem to notice the difference though and just shoveled the food given to them into their overly large mouths, and had just thrown a few food items onto the list that Kurama had made up for Keaira like it was the most normal thing to do in the whole world. It actually seemed that the only people who noticed the difference was Hiei and Kurama, and even then they had no idea what it was that had brought on the change, though Hiei had tried to pry in Asta's mind only to be thrown out before he found out anything.

* * *

Walking into the shop, Keaira glanced around briefly for the owner and made her way over towards him casually. "Excuse me, you told me to come back today to pick up some parcels that I had ordered. Is it ready?" she asked calmly, shifting her stance slightly as she glanced around at the objects around her. The guy seemed to physically pause for a moment while thinking, then jumped slightly and snapped his fingers. "You're the girl who made that special order, the one who wanted the best, something that could stand up in a real fight." he said in a hurry, an excitement rushing into his eyes. It wasn't every day that he had an order like that. Keaira just nodded silently, turning her gaze away from the shinning weapons on the walls.

The guy bounced slightly again before asking her to stay put while he went and got it. While he was gone, Keaira went back to looking at the weapons on the wall. There were all obviously hand crafted, and they ranged in many different kinds, but only few of them looked like they would hold up in a real battle, the rest of them looking as if they were made for display only. It had taken her a while, but after having talked to an ogre and having done some of her own research, she'd found out that if asked for the shop owner could forge some of the greatest weapons of all time. With that in mind she'd come to him, with designs and asked him to make her something to fight with, something that would be just as strong as her, or stronger if he thought her to be weak like many did just because she was human and female. It had taken a while to convince him, but after having done so, and assuring him that she'd be able to pay, he'd agreed and they talked about what kind of weapons would be made in the end.

After a few minutes, the aging man came back with three parcels cradled in his arms and another one that two men carried out to her. Two of them were no longer then her forearm while another was about double the size, the fourth one was much taller then herself and was the one that had taken two guys to carry out to her. Once the guys had set the largest parcel to lean against the wall, they disappeared back into the back and the older man set his load onto the counter and opened them for her to inspect. The two smaller ones were one sets of daggers and one set of fans, the daggers were made with a metal that looked ebony and the small blades on the fans were made of an exceedingly shiny and slightly white metal. The middle sized package was a long sword that gleamed dangerously up at the two people who looked at it. It had a flower design that swirled up it etched into the metal but it still looked like it could strike fear into the hearts of many.

Once Keaira had picked up all of the blades and made sure that they were perfectly balanced, she turned to the largest one that was leaned up against the wall. Moving towards it she gently removed the top of the box and untied the cloth that was used to cover the weapon, as the cloth fell her breath seemed to catch in her throat. She was standing in front of a sword that was taller then her, even while leaning against the wall, and looked so beautiful and dangerous that it nearly brought tears into her eyes. The hilt was made of steal, but was wrapped in red, black and purple leather strips and on the end of it was a red ribbon that had the words "Till Death" embroidered on it. The blade itself was sharp and deadly and creeping up the flats of the blade was fire with a dragon flowing out of it in mid attack. In all it was amazingly beautiful. When she reached down and grabbed the hilt of the sword, she lifted it easily into her hands – which made the older man lift a brow in surprise – and gave it a small twirl at her side while she marveled at how perfect it felt in her hands. Putting the cloth back over it, she carefully closed the box, almost saddened by having to encase such a beauty, and turned back to the sales man. "They are perfect, thank you yet again for making them." With that she gathered them up, the larger one resting against her back at a small angle, two thick strings holding it in place, and left the store after having paid with a credit card that Koenma had given her in case she needed money. (_**Akira-chan had pointed out that they needed the cards, thanks for the idea!)**_

With the packages on her, Keaira quickly did the shopping that Kurama had given her the list for, ignoring the strange glances that she was getting, and then hurried back to the portal that was waiting for her to get her back to Spirit World. Thankfully they'd be leaving there soon, seeing as Genkai was coming back from her vacation within the week, so the shopping wasn't much so she didn't have to try and balance too much stuff, though she could have easily done it if she wished.

* * *

Asta was sitting on the couch watching TV with Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara when Keaira returned to the house, her arms ladened with shopping bags and boxes, the last one much to everyone's surprise. Kurama quickly jumped up and relieved her of some of the items, though she only let him take the grocery bags, and Asta followed his lead, Keaira letting her take two of the boxes. Once they were in the kitchen, Yusuke and Kuwabara having been more interested in the TV and thus not following, Asta started to hand things to Kurama who put them away quickly. "So what's in the boxes Keaira? I thought you were just getting food stuffs." Asta asked finally, glancing at the shorter girl while handing Kurama a box of noddles.

Nodding towards the two boxes that lay on the table near Asta, Keaira smirked slightly. "Find out yourself, those two are for you; think of them as a gift, for having done so well during training." she stated coolly, making Asta squeal in delight, which made Kurama chuckle lightly in amusement.

Once Kurama had put everything away, Asta picked up one of the boxes and opened it, her eyes growing wide, the opened the second box, which made her eyes grow even wider. In the first box the long sword stared up at her in all it's shininess and in the second the fans with the blade tips glimmered slightly in the lightly. Asta hesitantly picked up the sword and did a few moves that Keaira had taught her before setting it down and picking up the fans. It had been after the first training session that Keaira had agreed to teach her, that she'd realized that she was good at fighting with a fan; which they had borrowed off the wall of weapons. Keaira, seeing that she was right, had called the shop the next morning and had placed the order, which made the pick up time pushed back by a week.

Asta picked up one of the fans and flicked it open, marveling at the design that was stitched into the fabric. It was of a garden of some kind, on a light pink material, and a single carnation seemed to be alight with electricity floating around it. Closing the fan, she put it back with the other one before tackling Keaira into a tight hug, making the shorter girl laugh softly and pat her head. "Thank you Keaira! These are the best, they are so pretty, I can't wait till tonight when I can actually try them out during training, They are amazing! Oh, I almost forgot what did you get?"

Keaira stepped back out of the hug, gently dislodging Asta from her, and pulled out the twin daggers, letting Asta look at them; the taller girl gasping in aw before she pulled the package on her back off and shed the box. At first Asta looked confused but then as she let the cloth fall the taller girl's eyes grew wide and another gasp filled the air. "You look so small holding that giant thing, but at the same time I think the weapon suits you Miss. Keaira. It looks heavy though, are you sure you'll be able to fight with it?" Kurama piped in before Asta could make a comment. Instead of answering him verbally, Keaira easily lifted the blade and rested it against her shoulder, only briefly looking down at her shoulder when a small cut appeared; she'd need to have a small shoulder armor made before she could do that again without fear of cutting herself. Kurama only smiled and nodded and handed her a small band-aid for the cut, silently impressed that she could easily wield such a large blade that he knew was going to be heavy.

After both girls put away their new weapons, they returned to the living room where they had left the boys only to find three extra additions, Koenma, Botan and Hiei, and a very serious atmosphere that wasn't there before. The goofy look that Asta had while she'd been regaling Keaira with a story, about Yusuke from when she'd gone to pick up the packages, fell and a slightly worried one pulled up in it's place. Keaira quickly guided the taller girl over to a seat next to Kurama then took a stand behind her, eyes quickly turning to Koenma. "Explain."

The prince, in toddler form, let out a strained laugh before nodding slightly. "A group of demons have some how found a way into the human world and have killed four people already, and two children are missing as well. I'm about to send the guys out to take down the group of demons and try to rescue the kids as unharmed as possible." Asta whimpered slightly when he'd mentioned that two kids had been taken, but other then that neither of them had made any sort of move or sound as to that they were actually comprehending what he was saying. Keaira nodded slowly and looked down at Asta, her eyes turning cold, if there was one thing that she couldn't stand it was when kids were taken from their families and put in danger. "Asta, hurry and get your new toy; we're going with them. No Koenma, you do not have a choice in the matter, we're going whether you like it or not." she stated calmly before walking down the hall with Asta.

Before they got too far down the hall, Asta popped her back back into the living room and glared at everyone. "If you're gone by the time we get back we'll kill Koenma and hold the girl's hostage." with that she left again, not letting them have time to question her on if she really meant it, though by the look in her eyes they didn't really doubt it.

Neither girl took too long getting their weapons and getting back into the living room. Once back, Asta announced that they were ready to go and that they should be getting a move one, if the boys had needed anything then they should have just gotten it while the girls were getting their blades. The guys didn't argue though, all of them serious, and Botan quickly made the portal that would drop them off in a park. "The park is the last place we know where they were, though they were also headed towards the woods so it might take a while to track them. Now GO!" Koenma then practically pushed them into the portal, not literally of course seeing as all six of them jumped in without question.

* * *

_**Not my best chapter, really it's just kind of a filler one in the end, but it does it's job! Review please please please please please! Next chapter should be longer, but school starts back up again here soon so I don't know how often I will be updating, though I'll try to bring you new chapters as quickly as possible. Anywho thank you to everyone who is reading and double thanks to anyone who reviews! I still am taking ideas for the powers the girls should have, so if you haven't left me a review with one then feel free to do so now! Or e-mail me if you have lots of ideas!!**_


	5. Chapter Five: Mission Time and Genkai

_**(I do not own YYH) Much thanks to those who reviewed!!! You are awesome cookies! So this chapter is the first mission for the girls, hope you like! The main part of my "writer's notes" will be at the end of this chapter, along with any individual thanks for reviewers, so if you want to read my reply to your review then read the bottom of the chapter! Oh! And if there is a number next to a word, that means I will explain what it is and or give a description in my "notes" at the end of the chapter! Just a heads up...NOW on the with story :P

* * *

**_

**Chapter Five: Mission Time and Genkai**

Landing lightly on their feet, Asta and Keaira watched with mild amusement as Kuwabara feel on top of Yusuke, sending the slick haired boy into a fit of cursing. Kurama moved quickly and helped Kuwabara up before Yusuke sent him flying, then they all turned towards the woods that they were dropped in front of. "What do you think the best way is to go about this? They could be anywhere in there." Asta mumbled, her brow furrowed slightly as she tried to think up of something.

"Just let Shorty find him with that creepy third eye of his!" Kuwabara huffed, earning a punch from Hiei and a muttered fool.

"If we knew what we were up against exactly then that would be a good idea, maybe, but seeing as we don't then it's the worst idea ever. If one of the demons happened to be physic then they'd be able to feel Hiei tracking them, then they'd probably kill the kids if they haven't done so already." Kurama pointed out sensibly. Everyone was silent for a minute before Yusuke pipped in. "How about we split up into groups of three: me and the baka, Hiei with Kurama, and then the girls are paired together."

Kuwabara moved to object, not liking the idea of leaving Keaira and Asta by themselves to fight, but Keaira cut him off before he could get anywhere. "That sounds fine, Botan gave me a communicator, so if someone finds the group then contact the others." With that she pulled Asta off into the woods without another word, not wanting to discuss it any further. Asta half turned from Keaira's hold and waved happily to the guys (giving them all those lovely anime sweat drops) as they wondered if she thought they were on vacation or something.

Silently moving through the woods, Asta began to hum softly to herself, bored already with just trying to find some random demons. Keaira had made sure that they weren't going in just a straight path, taking random turns here and there and even back tracking a few times. "Do you think we're going to find them? What if the guys already have and just don't have your number for your communicator?" Asta whined after a while of walking. Keaira ignored her, but made her stop moving, silently pointing in front of them. Standing there was a group of five demons and in the center of the little circle were two little girls, both crying and holding on to each other. "Oh, it looks like Yusuke and Kuwabara are on the other side too...and Hiei and Kurama have gotten here! I guess we should have just stuck together huh!" Asta giggled, though she made sure to keep her voice down this time, much to Keaira's thanks.

_"Baka on'na, the kitsune said that you two should distract the demons while Yusuke and Kuwabara get the ningin offspring and we kill the demons." _Hiei's voice suddenly appeared in both Keaira's and Asta's mind, making both of them glance over to where he was. Looking over to Asta Keaira smirked slightly and shook her head. Leaning over to her ear she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think that we should go along with that, with a small twist...ready your weapon Asta, pretend you're fighting me, then when we have the demons near us we attack them on my nod." Asta giggled, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle it before nodding in agreement. Standing up she pulled out her long sword and readied it while across from her Keaira carefully unsheathed her Zweihander(_**1**_) and smirked slightly at Asta, dropping down into a fighting stance.

Asta followed Keaira's lead and dropped down into her own fighting stance before lashing out at her, making the small girl block and take a step back. Now time for the yelling, to make sure that they got the demon's attention, if the clashing of blades didn't do it already. "What the hell? How dare you...kill Pooh!" Asta yelled, making Keaira falter slightly as she tried not to laugh, which made her have to do a quick flip (towards the demon's of course) to get out of striking range of Asta's swing. Keaira quickly went to the offensive and attacked Asta, which thankfully was quickly blocked and the attack returned.

Like they wanted, the demon's turned towards them, and move towards them. "I don't know how you think you are, and I don't care what you're fighting about but this is our campsite so take it somewhere else!" one of the demons yelled at them, getting almost dangerously close to the fight as they left the kids by themselves, like planned. "She killed Pooh! I'll kill her for killing my beloved Pooh!" Asta screeched, making both girls want to bust out laughing yet again. The demons that had stayed with the kids stood up and moved towards the fight, leaving the kids all alone finally.

Smirking, Keaira nodded to Asta, who nodded back then they both pushed apart. "I take that back...YOU KILLED POOH!" Asta accused, then lunged at the demons, stabbing it in the heart while Keaira had already decapitated one of them with a single flick of her blade. Two of the demons went after them, one of them going towards the little girls only to be stopped by Keaira who had jumped up over the two attacking demons and stood in the way of the other one getting to the girls. "I believe my friend said you killed Pooh...she doesn't like it when people kill Pooh, so I don't think you'll be leaving here with these girls." she said calmly then sliced him in half. Asta quickly finished off the other two demons then turned towards Keaira and giggled. "They killed Pooh...oh why did they have to kill Pooh? I did love him so!" Keaira chuckled slightly and shook her head before sheathing her blade and turning towards the two girls who looked up at her.

Noticing that the girls were looking scared out of their minds, Asta quickly put away her sword and pushed past Keaira to kneel down to the girl's levels. Letting an overly large grin spread across her face, she reached for the ropes binding the girl's hands and feet and quickly undid them. "I'm Asta, the person behind me is Keaira, she's short. We're here, along with some other peoples, to make sure that you get back to your mommies and daddies in one piece! Then, you can tell all your friends about your great adventure, and how both of you were so brave and then maybe you can have cake and ice cream!" she giggled happily, making the two little kids instantly relax and lunge at her in a tight hug, crying about how they were so scared.

While Asta attended to the kids, Keaira sheathed her own blade and walked over to where the four guys stood waiting. "Who is Pooh?" Kurama asked, making her stumble slightly and have to press back a laugh. Of all the things that any of them could have said, that was to say the least the worse one for her sanity. Gathering back her wits, she adjusted her sword on her back and shook her head slightly in amusement. "Pooh, also known as Winni the Pooh, is a made up stuffed teddy bear that goes on adventures with other stuffed animals in the Hundred Acre Woods...it's a TV show for kids. When Asta was younger she was practically obsessed with him, in her room back home she still has replicas of him." she said calmly as possible, though inside she was practically laughing her guts out. Hiei scoffed slightly while Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed loudly and Kurama politely hid a smile and chuckle behind his hand.

By the time Keaira was finished explaining why they had went ahead and did the whole mission by themselves, instead of following the plan Hiei had given them, Asta had walked up with the two girls in her arms clinging to her sides. "Oki Tay! Lets get these two little ones home so they can have their nap times and dinner in peace! Oh...Kurama would you take one of them, it's kind of hard to walk in the woods with both of them." Asta giggled, gently nudging one of the girls with her shoulder and looking down at them when Kurama nodded. "Hey, I'm going to have a really nice guy carry you, okay, so we don't get lost. I promise that he wont drop you or anything and if he does then I'll hit him for you. That okay?" The little girl nodded slightly and Kurama gently took her from Asta.

The moment the little girl was in his arms, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Kurama merely moved her higher on his hip to make her more comfortable then started walking, Asta following him behind silently, a weird feeling in her chest. _He'd make a good father...a good looking one at that_. Keaira rolled her eyes slightly and pushed Yusuke and Kuwabara after them before following herself, tuning out their complaints of not being able to fight.

* * *

Sitting in the living room, the six teens (at least in looks) reported to Koenma about how the mission had gone. The kids had been safely taken back to their families, and the identities of the group had been wiped from the kid's minds while their parents had been taken aside and given a more mundane explanation as to what had happened. "I was watching from the monitor in my office, you two did a very good job, but those demons were of a low class; so if you two were having problems with them-" Koenma started, but was cut off when Keaira and Asta both glared at him.

"We had no problem, we assured the children's safety then eliminated the threat. If it had not been for the children being there I'm sure everything would have been done far faster." Keaira growled out, Asta nodding in agreement beside her. Koenma backed off and nodded, knowing that the two of them had done a good job and had made sure the children were safe before even attempting to go after the demons that were causing the threat. It just mildly irked him that his spirit detectives hadn't jumped into the fray before the girls had taken over and done everything for them; at the same time he knew that it was a good thing seeing as the kids were safe and he knew that the girls would be able to hold a fight on their own most likely and so would be able to help with any rising threat that might or might not be real.

Moving away from the topic of the mission, Koenma cleared his throat and nodded slightly. "I see, very well then. Genkai is going to be early and is returning tomorrow so you will be moving in with her. Go pack your things and be ready to leave in the morning. You will meet her at the temple upon her arrival." he said swiftly then left to go back to his office, leaving a whining Yusuke, who was complaining about having to deal with the slave driver, behind.

Going on with their lives, Kurama and Asta moved to the kitchen to cook dinner while Keaira went outside to get some fresh air and Kuwabara and Yusuke scrambled over to the TV to play more video games. Hiei just seemed to disappear off to who-knows-where.

* * *

Glaring at her bag, Asta started grumbling about packing and how she hated it. After they'd eaten and caught Botan up with the where-abouts of the kids, Keaira had dragged Asta to her room and told her to pack. Jumping on to the bag, Asta gave another failed attempt at closing it, a few of her clothing items sticking out and getting caught in the zipper. Pouting slightly, she sat down on the suit case and leveled her glare at the wall, packing had never been her thing.

About that time, Keaira walked through the door, her own suitcase in hand, and chuckled lightly at Asta. "You're having problems...I could hear you in my room, all your cursing. Get up, I'll do it for you." Setting her luggage against the wall, Keaira moved over to where Asta was sitting and shooed her off the bag and onto the bed. Asta sat quietly for a moment and watched as Keaira pulled out all of the things that she'd thrown in there and start to fold them neatly and put them back. Having travel many times before, Keaira had grown accustomed to packing bags and had learned how to maximize the holding capability of almost any kind of clothing case.

"Keaira...do you think...would it be irresponsible for me to like someone here? I mean, what if, after all of this is over with we go back home?" Asta mumbled softly, her eyes following the calming movements of her best friend's hands as she packed away her clothing. The movement didn't slow or change as Keaira thought about her question, making Asta think for a minute that she might not have heard, which would have been fine by her seeing as it was a slightly embarrassing question that she'd asked in the first place. Without much warning, and coming out in an almost too soft voice, Keaira answered, though.

"If you like this person enough, and your heart tells you to, then aiming to spend time with this person you like might not be a bad idea. It would keep your mind off things that you don't need to worry about, and instead of doing things for yourself you have someone else who you want to be the best for. Should you go for it, though, don't think about what might happen at the end of all of this, just spend your days for then and be happy...isn't that what humans are suppose to do, strive to be happy? Why let details get in the way? You might hurt later, if you have to part, but you'd still have those happy memories...wouldn't that be enough?" Asta almost fell from her seat on her bed, she'd known Keaira for a long time, but never once had seen seen or heard the girl talk so subdued and almost wishfully.

Sliding onto the ground, Asta crawled over to where Keaira was sitting and wrapped her arms around her tight, burying her face into the smaller girl's shoulder. "You know, the same thing goes for you...you deserve to be happy too." Keaira stopped packing momentarily and patted Asta's back awkwardly before finishing up and zipping the suit case. Standing up, she slid from Asta's hold and moved towards the door. "Get some sleep Asta, we can talk more in the morning if you'd like." With that she left, leaving Asta to her own thoughts about a red-headed demon.

* * *

Picking up their suitcases, both girls followed Botan and the guys through the portal while Botan chattered on about how Hiei and Kurama would be staying with them while they were at Genkai's and how the famous physic had agreed to oversee their training if they wanted. At the mention of training, Yusuke had practically starting screaming about how the elderly lady was a slave driver and how her training would kill you within a day because it was so hard and so ridiculous. Not wanting to hear it, both Keaira and Asta threw their luggage at him, hitting him in the head and sending him face first onto the floor of Genkai's temple at the old lady's feet.

"Oh! Sorry about that, he was being annoying so we shut him up. I'm Asta! This Keaira, she's my bestest friend. Are you Genkai? If Yusuke thinks you're horrible then I bet you're perfectly sane and will be a nice change of pace from his idiotic ways. I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous...sorry!" Asta rambled, giggling slightly at the end. Keaira just nodded to the old lady and went to pick up the bags that had fallen next to Yusuke, stepping on him as she went.

Genkai huffed slightly and started to walk down the near by hall, grumbling at them to hurry up and follow her or to get lost. Grabbing her bag, Asta followed Keaira, who'd already started to follow the old lady, only to be slowed down by a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Asta-chan. Genkai isn't going to bite unless you do something to irritate her, like Yusuke does all the time. Just be yourself and be polite." Kurama assured, smiling down at her. Asta blushed slightly and quickly looked away before nodding in agreement, making Kurama chuckle lightly before he took her bag for her. Hiei had left as soon as his feet had touched the ground it seemed, leaving Kurama to guide her over to where Genkai was waiting with Keaira.

"These will be your rooms, hurry up and get unpacked, I want to test your abilities as soon as possible. You will start training under me tomorrow and it will last until I'm satisfied that you're improving." Genkai barked before leaving the three of them standing there. Kurama smiled gently again and guided Asta towards one of the rooms after Keaira had taken the other one after flipping the old lady off behind her back.

* * *

_**Okay, so that's the end of the fifth chapter...hope you like! Please review!!!! (I know there wasn't much of a fighting scene, but it was a minor battle so I didn't feel like putting much description in it, but if you want more during other fight scenes then you should review and tell me that :P).**_

_**A Zweihander is a type of sword that normally about six feet, the blade being about 5 feet long and a hilt that is anywhere from 1 to 1 ½ feet long. They normally weight about 4 ½ to 7 pounds, but there are ceremonial ones that weight a lot more and are unstable to use in combat, which would be why in the last chapter Kurama was surprised that she could lift it because the design on Keaira's made it look like a ceremonial one. These are also normally two handed swords.**_

_**To: Azura: I'm glad you think it's great. Thanks for your review :)**_

_**To: Akira-chan: She is short, legally a midget haha! I'm trying to make sure there are some laughs in the story, but everyone's humor is different so kinda hard to appease people. I'm thinking that during the next chapter I'll introduce their powers too btw ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing!**_

_**To all reviewers, both the two that have reviewed in the past and to any in the future, your reviews make me smile and I like smiling...so send me reviews!!! I hearts you all!!!!**_


End file.
